bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Movie
'Bionicle: The movie '''is a custom Bionicle movie told Transformers style. Characters TOA Mata Nui Tahu Hahli Nuparu Hewki Matoro MAKUTA Teridax Kalmah Mutran Vamprah Tridax Spiriah LEGO MINIFIGURES Joe Brickenson Susan Brickla Captain Stephen Brickulous Nick Bricker Plot Metru Nui 100,000 years ago Near the creation of the Matoran Universe, the Mask of Life was forged by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. It was created so that Mata Nui's life force could be recharged if ever required. The mask was then locked within a box until it could be transfered to the giant robot the Great Beings were building. Then the Makuta were created. The Makuta were beings of Shadow that were created on one of the islands on the Southern Island Chain. There, the Makuta Pool was located, where Mata Nui molded its' liquid into the Makuta's living bodies. From that day forth, the Makuta species formed the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization that would create and alter bio-mechanical Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. This organization was led by Makuta Miserix, and his lieutenant, Makuta Teridax, and protected by guardians of Exo-Toa, Rahkshi, and Rahi. Later, either by coercion or reputation, they grew in power, becoming personal bodyguards of Mata Nui and "protectors" of the Matoran and Metru Nui. Their servants and armies included the likes of the Toa Hagah, Visorak, Fohrok, Dark Hunters, and Exo-Toa. However, this degree of power was not enough to satisfy them; they wanted to rule over everything. With their armies, the Brotherhood would conquer foreign lands, killing or enslaving the natives. They realized the threat of the Mask of Light, and stole it on a mission. They were all but unstoppable. This was not until Teridax's Toa Hagah team quickly found that the Brotherhood they served was corrupt, and sought the Mask. They battled many Visorak, Fohrok, and Dark Hunters, and stole the Avokhii. However, Roodaka came before they could make their hasty escape. After a short fight, the Hagah were now Rahaga, a fiendish mutation of '''Ra'hkshi and Toa 'Haga'h. They were imprisoned, defeated, and hu Plot miliated, but they still had the mask, hiding it away for another generation to find. PLANET LEGO(Yes it's populated by minifigures)Present Day 2010 In the present day, the rest of the Makuta- Kalmah, Mutran, Vamprah, Tridax, and Spiriah. have already landed on LEGO. Kalmah attacks the Branson Forward Operations Base in Brickar in an effort to use the military database to discover the location of Teridax and the Mask of Life, but they do not succeed. A small group of survivors under Captain Stephen Brickulous wander through the desert and are followed by Mutran. The Toa known as Tahu is also on Planet LEGO, and looking for a minifigure known as Joe Brickenson, the descendant of Captain Michael Brickenson. As soon as he locates Joe, he secretly watches him from satellite and helps Joe try and woo his crush, Susan Brickla. Joe is unaware of the fact that Tahu is watching him, until he witnesses Tahu send out a homing signal for the rest of the Toa. At the BRICK, Defense Secretary Rick Brickson oversees the investigation into the attack in Brickar. After Kalmah's failure, Vamprah infiltrates Air Force One and attempts to download all information relating to "Project Iceman". However, Maggie Bricky, one of the technicians studying the Makuta infiltration signal, discovers Vamprah's actions and convinces the BRICK to take down the Defense Network, halting Vamprah's download. When Air Force One makes an emergency landing, Vamprah hides with Tridax, and discusses his discovery of Michael Brickenson, who has seen their language. Using an internet search, they discover that Joe's glasses will lead the Makuta to the Mask of Life. Vamprah and Tridax begin tracking Joe's location. Back in Brickar, the army rangers are attacked by Mutran, who take refugee in a nearby village. Calling the BRICK and getting air support, they discover that the Makuta are vulnerable to high heat weaponry such as sabot rounds. Using this information, the soldiers inform the BRICK that they now have a weapon. Tridax confronts Joe, demanding Michael's glasses. Tahu, who is following Joe, battles Tridax. Susan, who is also following Joe, is caught in the crossfire, but Tahu is able to defeat Tridaxx, while Susan decapitates Vamprah, who is still functioning and hides in Susan's purse. Tahu takes Joe and Susan to rendezvous with the rest of the Toa. The Toa—Mata Nui, Hewki, Nuparu, Hahli Matoro and —land on Planet Lego. They all meet in a dark, secluded alley, introduce themselves and tell of the reasons they had to come to Planet LEGO to Joe and Susan. Meanwhile, Maggie made a copy of the intrusion signal and shows it to her friend Glenn Brickman, who discovers a message with the signal about Sector 8, Captain Brickenson, and Project Iceman. However, the FBI arrest Glenn and Maggie, who desperately tries to convince them not to go to war with the wrong country. Joe, Susan, and the Toa then return to Joe's home to retrieve the glasses. However, agents from Sector 8 arrive to take Joe and Susan into custody. Seymour Brickens, the agency's director, reveals that Susan has a criminal record and threatens Joe with life imprisonment, at which point the Toa disable the convoy and rescue the teens. During the retreat, Joe and Susan are recaptured, and Tahu is also apprehended, against the pleas of Joe who assures the agents—to no avail—that he means them no harm. Mata Nui orders the Toa to let them go, unwilling to use deadly force against the minifigures. At the BRICK, a virus Vamprah uploaded during the Air Force One hack causes a global communications blackout, while Bob is finally informed of the Mauta. After Tahu's capture, Mata Nui uses the glasses to locate the Mask of Life at LEGO Dam, and declares that if they cannot defeat the Makita, he will merge himself with the Mask of Life. Joe, Susan, Bob, Glenn, Maddie, and Stephen's unit are brought to LEGO Dam, where they are shown the frozen Teridax and the Mask of Life, while Vamprah slips away. Locating the Mask of Life, he sends out an alert to Spiriah, who mobilizes the rest of the Makuta. Due to Spiriah's attack and Vamprah's sabotage, Teridax is revived, and Joe convinces the Sector 8 agents to release Tahu so that he can get the Mask of Life to Mata Nui. The Makutas chase the Toas, who now possess the Mask of Life, into LEGO City. Glenn, Maggie, Bricker, and Brickens manage to contact the Air Force and direct F22s to LEGO City. They end up fighting Vamprah at the same time and Vamprah ultimatly decaptitates himself, killing Vamprah. An ensuing battle in LEGO City results in casualties for both Toa, Makuta, minifigures, and lots of destruction of the city. Casualties including Matoro, who is killed by Teridax, while Tahu is crippled in an explosion. As Brickulous orders Joe to take the Mask of Life to a building to be removed from the city, under escort from Nuparu and Hewki, Teridax and Mata Nui battle, while the soldiers remain to fight Tridax. Susan drags the injured Tahu away from the battle with a tow truck, but goes back, with Tahu's weapons killing Tridax. Nuparu and Hewki are incapacitated by Spiriah, and Teridax joins the pursuit. Joe's helicopter is destroyed by Spiridax, and Mata Nui challenges Teridax The battle is fierce and Teridax slowly gains the upper hand. Kalmah attempts to help Teridax defeat Mata Nui, but is killed by Brickens and the Air Force before he can engage. Spiriah hides among a raptor squadron, destroying three fighters. Despite this, the Air Force and Bricken's rangers manage to inflict serious damage on Teridax, but he is still functional, and heading toward the Mask of Life. Mata Nui lashes out, striking Teridax to the ground. Finally, with both Mata Nui and teridax weakened, Nui beckons Joe to shove the Mask of Life onto his face, destroying them both, but Joe instead takes the riskier action of shoving the Mask of Life onto Teridax's face, killing him. Mata Nui thanks Joe for his courage and for saving his life, while Tahu, who has recovered, asks permission to remain with Joe, which is granted. In an attempt to cover up the existence of the Bionicle, Sector 8 is disbanded, while the remains of the Makuta are cast into the Brickatarian Abyss. And though Teridax is dead, the Mask of Life's destruction leaves the Autobots unable to restore Metru Nui. With no other home to go to, the Toa decide to stay on Earth, and Mata Nui sends out a signal across space in an effort to locate any surviving Toa, while Joe and Susan begin a relationship. Spiriah, one of the Makutas that survived the battle, leaves Planet LEGO. Category:Movies